As a control method for a motor, there is a method in which a rotation angle of a rotor of the motor is detected based on information of a position sensor such as a Hall element, and a drive signal for driving the motor is output to the motor after a phase of a drive voltage is adjusted according to the detected rotation angle.
The position sensor is attached to a predetermined attachment position inside the motor. If there is an error in the attachment position of the position sensor, even if a phase of the drive signal is adjusted based on the information of the position sensor, efficiency of the motor cannot be optimized.